1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to frameless furniture (e.g., bean bags, video loungers, etcetera) and, more particularly, to a frameless furniture assembly that comprises one or more container holders.
2. Background Art
Frameless chairs have been known in the art for years and are the subject of a plurality of patents and publications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,482 entitled “Frameless Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,184 entitled “Frameless Chair,” and United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0066268 entitled “Process for Packaging a Polyurethane Foam Filled Article of Furniture”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,725,482 and 6,279,184 appear to disclose a substantially spherical frameless chair comprising an at least partially gas permeable outer liner, an at least partially gas permeable inner liner positioned inside of the outer liner, and a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces having a density between approximately 1.0 and approximately 3.0 pounds per cubic foot retained within the inner liner. The outer liner includes a first end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry, a second end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry, and an intermediate component having a substantially rectangular peripheral geometry wherein the first and second end components are secured to the intermediate component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner. The inner liner includes a first end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry, a second end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry, and an intermediate component having a substantially rectangular peripheral geometry, wherein the first and second end components are secured to the intermediate component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical inner liner.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0066268 appears to disclose a process for packaging a polyurethane foam filled article of furniture (e.g., a frameless chair), comprising the steps of: (a) providing a polyurethane foam filled article of furniture having an initial volume; (b) reducing the initial volume of the polyurethane foam filled article of furniture to a reduced volume, comprising at least one of the steps of: (1) decreasing air pressure within the polyurethane foam filled article of furniture via a vacuum source; and (2) compressing the initial volume of the polyurethane foam filled article of furniture to a reduced volume; and (c) associating the polyurethane foam filled article of furniture with a package.
Moreover, a plurality of apparatuses associated with container holders have been known in the art for years and are the subject of a plurality of patents and publications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,931 entitled “Portable Chair Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,965 entitled “Molded Foam Pool Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,251 entitled “Video Game Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,509 entitled “Juvenile Seat Cup Holder,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,394 entitled “Molded Recliner Rocker Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,296 entitled “Floating Lounge Chair,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,600 entitled “Insulated Cup Holder With Flexible Base Member,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,852 entitled “Floating, Reclining Lounge Mechanism,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,240 entitled “Lounger or Reclining Chair Made From a Floatable Plastic Body,” United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0257530 entitled “Video Game Chair,” and United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0242643 entitled “Ergonomic Rocker”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,931 appears to disclose a portable chair apparatus which includes a hollow, collapsible chair and a receptacle attached to the chair for containing the chair when it is in collapsed condition. An electrically operated air pump is used to alternatively inflate or deflate the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,965 appears to disclose a molded foam pool chair that is a continuous form of pliable foam material of constant density having varying thicknesses to provide a rigid base portion and an elastic seat portion. The rigid base portion extends around and is continuous with the elastic seat portion. The rigid base portion defines a peripheral edge having a shape and has cross-sectional areas of sufficient thickness and width to prevent substantial distortion of the shape of the peripheral edge between unloaded and loaded conditions. The elastic seat portion has an upper surface, a lower surface and a thickness for receiving a substantial portion of the weight of a person and extending downward within water into a loaded position, such that the upper surface of the elastic seat portion when in the loaded position, is disposed substantially beneath an unloaded seat position defined by the lower surface when disposed in an unloaded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,251 appears to disclose a video game chair for enhancing the enjoyment of a video game which includes a chair member formed of a horizontal seat portion with a backrest portion vertically extending therefrom. Adjacent each of two opposing sides of the seat portion is an adjustable arm with a game controller mounted thereon. A speaker and adjustable leg are mounted adjacent each of two opposing sides of the backrest portion. An interface box is removably attached to a lower surface of the seat portion for electrically connecting the speakers and controller to a conventional game box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,509 appears to disclose a juvenile seat including a base and a cup holder. The cup holder is pivotably coupled to the base to move between a closed position adjacent the base and an opened position extending from the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,394 appears to disclose a molded reclining rocker chair having a continuous body support panel with a head torso supporting portion smoothly joined to a rump and thigh supporting panel portion which, in turn, is smoothly connected to a leg and foot supporting panel portion. A pair of depending side rocker panels begin at the outermost tip of the head and torso panel portion and extend along the sides of the panel portions to smoothly and curvingly diverge from the outermost tip to proximate the beginning of the rump and thigh portion to form a concave side panel and a further shallow convexly curved portion leading to the tip of the leg and foot supporting panel portions. A runner is integrally molded to the lower edge of each side panel and a brace member extends between the side panels at the rump supporting portion of the thigh portion. The runner portion is thickened in the area of the concave rocker side panel to modify the radius of curvature thereof and strengthen the rocker runner at the point of most radial loading, pressure and wear. In addition, it makes it easier to shift from reclining to sitting position and vice versa. Snap fasteners or VELCRO fasteners for pads and pillows are provided and a swiveled or gimbaled cup holder is utilized on the panel side. Hand-holds are also provided. Slotted panels allow air flow through head and torso and leg and foot panels. The construction is preferably made out of fiberglass because it is more resistant to cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,296 appears to disclose a floating lounge chair that can also be used on land. A relatively light weight rigid panel acts as a base for an elongated air cushion, such that the person can be fully supported in a reclining position on the cushion. A U-shaped rigid plastic foam arm rest is attached to the rigid panel. Various recesses are formed in the plastic foam material to hold various items (e.g., a beverage glass, portable radio, book, etcetera).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,600 appears to disclose a bag-like, flexible base member having flowable, granular particles therein secured to the bottom of a rigid frame member having insulated interior walls to provide an insulated cup holder that may be placed on uneven surfaces without spilling a portable contained in a cup held by the novel holder. The frame may be coextensive with or extend above the insulation that lines the interior of the frame. In the embodiment where the frame extends beyond the insulation, a screw-threaded, rim-mounted member enhances the integrity of the structure. In another embodiment, the holder is surrounded by the bag-like base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,852 appears to disclose a floating, reclining lounge including a mechanism to permit it to be easily adjusted in the aquatic environment without the need for manually applied lifting force. In one embodiment, the mechanism includes a slotted bracket with resilient sockets which enable the seat of the lounge to be moved and secured in select positions of adjustment. In another embodiment, the mechanism includes a slotted bracket having a rack and pinion to facilitate such adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,240 appears to disclose a lounger or reclining chair made from a rigid plastic body with a continuous supporting surface. The lounger or reclining chair is floatable and at the same time possesses the qualities of erectable loungers or reclining chairs, so that the user can float on the water in a comfortable and restful position on the water with the lounger or reclining chair. For this purpose, the floating body has been designed to be floatable and is provided with at least one cavity which is enclosed on all sides, in order to produce the buoyancy. The top surface of the plastic body, which acts as a supporting surface, has a depression which is adapted to the shape of a human body.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0257530 appears to disclose a video game chair that comprises a game console interface for receiving a vibration feedback signal from a game console; lighting; and a lighting controller for controlling the lighting based on the vibration feedback signal. The game console interface may be capable of connecting wirelessly with the game console. The vibration feedback signal may represent an intensity of vibration. The lighting may include at least one set of LEDs positioned under the video game chair for generating ground lighting. The lighting controller may flicker the lights at an intensity based on the vibration feedback signal. The lighting may include at least two sets of colored lights, and the lighting controller may control lighting of the sets of lights based on the vibration feedback signal. Each set of colored lights may be a different color. The lighting controller may flicker the lights when the vibration feedback signal exceeds a threshold.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0242643 appears to disclose an ergonomic rocking chair that maximizes circulation and relaxation while minimizing spinal pressure and other physical discomforts. The ergonomic rocking chair facilitates quick and easy assembly and disassembly, and may be selectively stabilized and/or adapted to perform ancillary functions.
While the above-identified patents and publications do appear to disclose frameless furniture assemblies, as well as container holders, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified frameless furniture assemblies appear to be configured to beneficially, simply and effectively enable a user to retain a container and/or beverage within a holder as is disclosed herein—among other things.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a frameless furniture assembly that comprises one or more container holders.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.